Fu Ben
More detailed information may be found in the articles on individual FBs or in Bounty Hunter Fu Ben are in essence, dungeons that are instanced. "fuben" is derived from 副本, Chinese for "duplicate object" or "copy of", better translated here as "instance". Fu Ben is usually abbreviated to FB. Instanced means that they are individual. For example if everyone on PW entered the dungeon, they would not see each other or affect each others' dungeon, because they are in their own personal one. Squad To reset a dungeon without leaving: # Two member squad: Pass lead, leave squad, reinvite. # More than two people: the leader kicks all but one squad member, passes the lead to that squad member, and then that old leader either quits team or is kicked. With the squad no completely disbanded, the old leader can now reinvite everyone, and the FB is reset. To reset a dungeon, disband the squad, and form a new one with a new leader. The exception to this rule is squad members; everyone in the squad will enter the same dungeon. This dungeon will remain specific to the entire squad and its current leader, so to properly reset an instanced dungeon, the squad leader must disband the squad, then have another player start a squad and stay as leader until they re-enter the dungeon to make sure it has become the new leader's individual dungeon. FB's give players two opportunities for quest experience: Call to Duty, and Bounty Hunter quests. * Squad members (other than the leader) will receive a sixty-second timer if they quit team. If they rejoin the squad, the timer will stop. At the expiration of the timer, they will exit the instance to a designated nearby town (not necessarily the nearest town). This is useful for saving time, without having to use the Town Portal spell, which has a long timer before it can be reused (or using the similar Essence items). * If the leader quits the team, or leaves the instance, the entire FB will close, and all team members will receive timers; reentering will create a new FB. Note that the rule about leaving the instance is true even if the leader was not inside the instance to begin with-this is possible when someone outside the instance invites someone inside into a new squad (in this case, the person inside will receive a timer and the instance will close). Closing the instance can be useful if the squad wishes to redo a certain boss (someone forgot to use the Tab, for example) or the whole FB (eg if more than one squad member has tabs). * If the leader dismisses the team, all team members other than the leader will receive timers. * If two are in squad, and the leader kicks the remaining team member...? Wine Most monsters may be removed by paying the Old Swordsman in wine; two wine for all but FB 29, a different variety for each FB. All wines are bought with Materials from Mister Tso, near the west gate in Archosaur, 528 656 . Mister Tso database entry : :FB 29 Hall of Deception : Bamboo :FB 39 Gate Of Delirium : Daughter's :FB 49 Secret Frostcover Grounds : Fragrant :FB 59 Valley of Disaster : Chiennan Spring :FB 69 Wraithgate : Ancientwell :FB 79 Hallucinatory Trench : Afterglow Wine :FB 89 Eden / Brimstone Pit : Tukang's Wine :FB 99 Seat Of Torment / Abaddon : Wine of Everlasting Sorrow :FB 109 City Of Naught / Hall Of Blasphemy : Five Millets Liquid Links * http://infinitum.forumotion.com/t141-the-official-infinitum-fb-guide Category:Dungeons Category:Teleportation Category:Gameplay